Give A Little Cheer For All The Mistreated People
by BLAHAHAHAHHAHA
Summary: *Now on Hiatus* John Watson, ex army soldier. Sherlock Holmes, detective and self proclaimed high-functioning sociopath. Claire Davidson, Bad ass woman and outstanding scientist.Joshua Kennedy, lonely child with degrees in Forensics and criminology. Somehow they end up sharing a flat. God obviously has a sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Everyone, right I'm starting this series until the end of series two and on Monday i'll update Genesis as I really couldn't handle three OC and a bitchy Rose and hopefully this will satisfy all your story needs.

I picture my First OC Claire to look like the fictional character Selene from the movie franchise _Underworld _as it happens to be the fact I though I need to make a some what confusing character that you don't know a lot of important information about Claire but any future references to other story will be posted somewhere inside the Sherlock series.

My Second OC Joshua, I pictured him to look like James Mcavoy with some changes noted in the chapter but like Claire everything will be explained as the series goes on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock it goes to it respective writers and its producers and there for I give you... **Give A Little Cheer For All The Mistreated People!**

He sighed as he faced the house opposite. Perhaps his aunt could put him up for the night, at least until he found more permanent accommodation. He knocked on the door and waited. It swung open to reveal his smiling aunt, he tried to smile in a similar fashion but, given his current mood, it turned out looking more like a cheerful grimace.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

He sighed.

"Do you think I could stay the night? I haven't got enough to pay for a hotel."

"Actually, I just got a lodger...I'm sure you could use one of the spare rooms though deary, you look exhausted."

The boy smiled tiredly and stepped into the house, following his aunt up the stairs. He looked around at the boxes piled up around him as he sat in the kitchen.

"So who is this lodger of yours then?"

His aunt paused in her bustling.

"A detective and a scientist, helped with the case involving your uncle. Remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You know I'm trained in that sort of thing, you should have told me."

"No dear, I wouldn't want to put you in danger like that."

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll just get that. Drink up before it goes cold."

He smiled and lifted his cup as he heard the words downstairs.

"Ah Sherlock, Claire!"

He almost spat out his tea. The name Sherlock wasn't overly popular in London (or anywhere for that matter). Two men and one woman walked in after his aunt and he sat back, resting his heels on the table as he watched them converse.

"Yes this could be nice...very nice indeed."

The man who had spoken had a limp and was watching the taller one with curiosity and not so mild disturbance. He glanced around the room.

"Is that a skull?"

The taller one smiled slightly.

"Yes, friend of ours. Well I say friend..."

"What do you think then Doctor Watson?" Asked his aunt. "There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll need two bedrooms..."

Josh and the woman laughed at the expression on the man's face and as one the people in the room turned to stare at her.

"They're not a couple. If they were there would be more eye contact, physical contact etc."

The taller man cocked his head slightly.

"And how would you know that?"

He chuckled.

"I dabbled in psychology during my time at Uni."

"A relative of Mrs Hudson's I presume? Son...no. Nephew?"

His aunt smiled and wandered over to sort out the cupboards as she always did. She seemed to be in a permanent state of motion, plumping cushions and tidying mess.

"Oh yes, Josh here just finished at University. Twenty eight and he already has two degrees in forensics and criminology under his belt. Feet off the table love."

He shifted his feet back onto the floor. The sandy haired man lowered himself into a chair, wincing in pain, and spoke.

"Two degrees? Impressive."

"Well while it may be very impressive it's left him completely penniless. Slept on a sofa last night, presumably that of a friend, no current lodgings to speak of." The woman told the group causally.

He froze.

"How did you know that?"

The Woman smiled indulgently.

"Well your clothing says quite a lot. Hard wearing, leather jacket and thick boots. Doctor Martin's. Very nice. However you bought them some time ago, presumably on sale considering their age and state which suggests you cannot afford to buy a new pair. Your jeans and shirt carry on them strands of a fabric generally used on sofas and other household chairs, suggesting that you slept on such a chair last night. This is backed up by the state of your hair, you haven't yet brushed it properly and the fact that you keep flexing your neck subtly in an attempt to rid yourself of a crick. Your wallet is sticking out of the inside pocket of your jacket and is very thin, not much money. And finally you are visiting your aunt, which judging by her reaction to your presence is not a common occurrence, seeking lodging."

He shook his head.

"Right on all counts Miss..."

"Davidson. Claire Davidson."

"Miss Davidson. I am currently homeless, though I did just get a job. Local hospital morgue. It doesn't pay amazingly well but we all have to start somewhere. I work with the lab too. Pretty much a Jack of all trades."

The man on the chair spoke again.

"Mrs Hudson, how many rooms are you offering for rent?"

Her aunt frowned slightly as she thought.

"Four if you include the one downstairs, not likely that one will sell with the state that it's in. Why do you ask?"

"Sherlock, Claire, are you adverse to a four way rent split?"

The woman looked up from where she had opened up a laptop.

"No, the question is more whether Master Josh is willing to share a flat with two men and one woman he has never met before in his life."

He laughed and walked over to her, she towered over him but with his scruffy black hair, piercing blue eyes and worn leather bomber jacket he looked intimidating enough.

"Miss Davidson it's that or sleep in the morgue. I have been called morbid, anti-social, all sorts however I'd rather not sleep in a freezer drawer. When can I move in?"

His aunt was practically vibrating with happiness.

"Oh soon away sweetie. It'll be so nice to have you nearby again. Will you be taking the other room Doctor?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. I'll put the kettle on again."

She disappeared through the doors and Josh settled herself into the chair opposite Doctor Watson.

"So, Josh. Interesting name."

"Well it's Joshua. Kennedy. But please call me Josh."

"Of course. You can call me John."

He looked over to Holmes who stood looking out of the window.

"I looked you up on the internet last night."

"Oh? Find anything interesting."

"Your site, the Science of Deduction. You claim to be able to identify a software designer by his _tie_."

Josh raised an eyebrow at his expression before speaking.

"Well everyone has their own personal signature, it's something you look into when you study criminology. Be it a calling card after a murder or simply how they dress it can be used to select one or a few people from thousands."

He might have imagined the brief smile that appeared on Davidson's face as his aunt bustled back in.

"How about these suicides then Sherlock, Claire? Thought it would be right up your street. All three the same."

"Four." Claire and Sherlock said at the same time before looking at each other smirking.

"Pardon?"

"There's been a fourth and something is different."

A man with graying hair ran up the stairs.

"Where?"

"Brixton. Lauriston Gardens." He replied, slightly out of breath.

"Difference?"

"They left a note." He was obviously desperate for them to leave, edging away already.

"Who's on forensics?"

Watson and Josh were watching the exchange like a tennis match.

"Anderson." There was a note of regret there.

"He won't work with us."

"He's not your assistant Holmes and you to Claire." The grey haired man was obviously used to his child-like petulance.

"Maybe I need one."

"Will you come?"

"I'll get a taxi. Right behind you."

The man nodded and left. Holmes proceeded to leap around the sitting room exclaiming about Christmas before running from the room. Josh looked around, the rooms were already cluttered and only two of them had moved in so far. Soon, the detective (for he had also seen his site, using it for research more often than not and knew exactly what he did for a living) bounded back into the room and the scientist dressed in a new set of clothes walked in.

"John, your a doctor, an army doctor at that. Any good?"

"Very good." He answered with the smallest of smiles.

"Joshua, forensics, criminals, you're good with crimes?"

"Oh I'm amazing." He answered, smirking.

"And Claire, scientist, sees more then everyone else, guns loaded?"

"Oh yeah, never leave with out them." She replied smirking as she pulled out two modified Beretta 92FS Inox's loaded and ready to go.

"You've all seen bodies, wounds..."

"Enough for a lifetime. No, more than enough." Answered Claire. Josh and John nodded.

"Want to see some more?"

Josh grinned up at him.

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and I'm sorry for the late posting of the second chapter of Give A Little Cheer For All The Mistreated People I was round a friends for the afternoon and I had no access to up loading the internet to post the chapter so here it is Enjoy.

Fairly soon the oddly matched four were crammed into a taxi, Josh sitting directly opposite the two men and the woman.

"All right you've got questions." Stated Sherlock, glancing to his right.

"Yes, who are you. What do you do?" Josh asked as he looked over at the two strangers in front of him.

"I think you can figure that out." Sherlock told him as he looked at Claire who was pulling the ammo clip out of the gun and sliding it back in.

"Private detective and a scientist.. But also a part time detective? But the police don't go to amateurs for help..."

"We're consulting detective." Claire told him and she turn towards him the gun now sitting on her lap.

"A what?" Josh asked confused.

"When the police are out of their depth.." Sherlock explained.

"I.e. always." Added Josh. He had seen the mess they had made of his uncle's case and it was simple. Sherlock nodded, that ghost of a possible smile flickering like a candle flame across his pale, pointed features.

"They come to us for help." Claire told them simply smirking in amusement.

John nodded to himself, having seen the policeman practically begging for assistance not fifteen minutes prior to this conversation.

"I'm assuming you two are good then?" John asked them.

Sherlock proceeded to tell John pretty much everything they had done, everyone they had spoken to and what toothpaste they used.

Well, not exactly. But he was fairly sure they knew.

"That was amazing." Stated John as he finished.

"Really?" Holmes and Claire looked slightly confused.

"Of course it was. It was incredible." John replied confused as he thought they knew that it was amazing.

"That's not what people usually say. You and Joshua here seem to be anomalies." Sherlock told them as he looked down at his phone.

He scowled at the use of his full name and Claire smiled smugly as John spoke again.

"Really? What do they usually say?" John asked casually as he looked at Claire seeing Sherlock looking at his phone.

"Piss off." Claire replied and looked at Sherlock and she started smirking.

Josh couldn't help it. He laughed, as did John. Even the apparently ever-stoical Mr Holmes cracked a smile as they drew up to the police tape.

"So John did he get anything wrong at all?" Josh asked as John got out the taxi.

He helped him out of the taxi and he smiled in thanks.

"Well he was right about the family dynamics. Harry and I don't get on, we never have really. Harry and Clara are separated which he also got right." John told him as they waited for Sherlock and Claire to get out of the taxi.

"So..." Josh trailed off looking at John for more information.

"Harry is short for Harriet." John replied as Sherlock and Claire walked over to them.

Sherlock stopped short.

"Sister!" He pulled a face that looked as if he had just swallowed something particularly disgusting. Josh and Claire smiled slightly as they approached the flashing police lights, John all the while questioning why exactly he was there. A curly haired woman glared at Holmes and Claire over the tape.

"Hello freak and well look who it is its number One." The hissed at the detectives in front of her and started smirking when Sherlock grabbed her gun from her before anything bad could happen.

Josh decided that he didn't like her. He had been on the receiving end of such a nickname for years, even by those also studying forensics etc. and knew exactly how it felt.

"Were here to see Inspector Lestrade." Claire told her glaring all the while and Sherlock grabbed her combat knife as well.

"Why?" The Woman spat at them.

"Because we were invited." Said Josh, voice ice-like and stern. "Any complaints can be put into writing and delivered to 221B Baker Street. If you're quite finished we would quite like to pass through now."

"Who the hell are you?" She asked indignantly, visibly bristling.

"Colleagues of ours. Doctor John Watson and Master Joshua Kennedy. Watson, Kennedy, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan." Sherlock told his colleagues as he looked at them out of the corner of his eye and passed Claire over to Josh who was now holding her pack.

"Since when have you had colleagues?"

"Obviously for longer than you've had manners _Sally._" Replied Josh. Sherlock and Claire looked extremely amused. He lifted the tape and Josh, Claire and John walked under. Josh noted that Sergeant Donovan smelled like a man, his inner voice laughed at this.

"Freak and one's here. Coming in." She spoke into a radio and they walked to where a man with (in Josh's opinion) a rather dodgy haircut and a white space man style forensics suit was walking towards them.

"Do not contaminate my crime scene Holmes, One. Am I clear?" the man told them sternly as he saw the group walked over and Sally had radioed in about the presence of the pair.

"Crystal clear Anderson. Wife away for long?" Claire said as she caught a whiff of deodorant once she walked in and by the look of Sherlock's face she knew he smelt it to.

Anderson frowned.

"How...?" Anderson trailed off.

"Your deodorant." Claire simply replied as she looked at Sherlock and Josh two of the smartest people she knows of would explain for him.

"My deodorant?" Anderson asked confused.

"Yes. Josh what can you tell me about Anderson's deodorant?"

He sniffed, slightly confused before grinning. That woman was brilliant.

"It's for men." Josh told the people amused.

"Oh well done, real bright one you've got here Holmes, one." Anderson told the group sarcastically causing Claire and Sherlock to roll their eyes.

"I'm not done. It's for men yes, but Sergeant Donovan is also wearing it." Josh replied smirking in amusement as he and Claire made eye contact before looking away.

"Now, whatever you're implying..." Anderson told the group with wide eyes.

"Oh we're not. I'm sure Sally just popped round for a chat and ended up staying the night. Scrubbed your floors too by the state of her knees...Come on you three." Claire told Anderson and her green eyes sparkling in amusement.

They froze as Claire walked past, soon followed by her three companions who were smiling to themselves. Lestrade was waiting just inside.

"Who are they?" Lestrade asked as he saw Claire and Sherlock walk in with two strangers behind them.

"I said we might need an assistant. I'm testing these two out for usefulness." Sherlock told Lestrade as they looked around the room.

"You certainly know how to make a new person feel special Mr Holmes." Said Josh, rolling his eyes as Lestrade watched the two newcomers curiously.

"Was that the impression you got?" Asked John, smiling dryly. "I'm feeling slightly used."

"Yes, yes no time for humour now, something exciting has happened! The body?" Sherlock said as he looked around the room for the body.

"Upstairs. You'll need these..." He held out three of the bio-hazard style suits. Sherlock and Claire raised an eyebrow and he slowly lowered the suits again.

"Anderson will kill you..." Lestrade told them sternly.

Sherlock ignored him and, grabbing the sleeve of Josh's jacket and calling a quick 'Come on John' he and Claire began to walk up the stairs, towing his new flatmate with him.

"Do you mind?" Josh asked as he was pulled along.

"No, not really." Sherlock replied causing Claire to smirk in amusement.

He rolled his eyes as they opened a door to reveal the corpse of a woman lying on the floor. The letters 'R-A-C-H-E' had been scratched into the floor boards in what looked to be a very painful manner.

"Oh that's ghastly." Said Claire, nose crinkling.

"Well it is a body." Said John looking at the body.

"No I mean look at that shade of pink. Eurgh." Claire told them her nose still crinkled.

Lestrade walked in as Sherlock looked around the room.

"You've got two minutes. Her name is Jennifer Wilson, we're scanning credit cards for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Found by some kids." Lestrade informed them before walking out the door

The two (rather unfortunate – not that they knew it just yet) flatmates of the detective watched as Claire wiped her fingers under her collar, emptied her pockets, inspected her wedding ring and complained that they were thinking too loudly. Anderson poked his head around the door.

"She's German." Anderson informed the group.

"Really?" Asked Holmes dryly.

"Well Rache is German for revenge. Could be a message." Anderson explained to the group.

"Yup. Thanks for that input." Claire informed him.

Claire slammed the door in Anderson's face and turned.

"Joshua?" Sherlock asked.

He looked up as he tossed him a phone.

"Heavy wind and rain within the last three hours. Go." Sherlock told him

He scowled at being treated as such but, having found something to do other than stand around looking like a rookie, didn't complain as he checked the weather.

"Cardiff." He told him simply.

"Good."

"So she's not German?" Asked Lestrade.

"No. John, you're a medical man. What do you think?" Sherlock asked John who had been previously examining the body.

"You can't be serious! I'm breaking the rules letting you in, never mind two rookies!" Lestrade exclaimed looking at John and Josh.

Josh drew himself up to his full height.

"I am trained in criminology and forensics. John here is a military veteran trained in medicine. I did apply for a job with Scotland Yard, however my application was turned down because you already had Anderson. Biggest mistake of your life mate." Josh told him causing Claire to smile.

"I concur. John, if you will." Sherlock replied. Lestrade rolled his eyes.

"Why am I doing this?" Lestrade asked.

"Because you need us." Claire told Lestrade and Sherlock smiled at him.

"True. Unfortunately. Five minutes." Lestrade said and with that he walked out.

He left, shouting for Anderson to keep everyone out for a few minutes. John knelt slowly beside the body.

"What are we doing here?" John asked as Sherlock and Claire knelt by the body.

"Helping me prove a point." Sherlock told him.

"A point? We're supposed to be helping you pay the rent." John replied.

"Yes but this is more fun." Claire joked causing Sherlock to smile slightly.

Josh chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Fantastic. He was sharing a flat with a mad man and a complicated woman. Lestrade reappeared. As John examined the body.

"Well...I'd say asphyxiation, choked on her own vomit. Could have been a seizure, or drugs..." John explained as he looked at the body.

"You know what it is. You've seen the papers. Josh, which hospital do you work at?" Claire asked.

"St. Bart's. Why...?" Josh replied confused.

"Lestrade have the body sent to the morgue at St. Bartholomew's hospital for further examination." Claire ordered.

"Give me everything you've got, if it's any good I'll see what I can do." Said Lestrade impatiently.

He did. Right down to where she worked ('probably in the media due to the – as Miss Davidson put it - 'ghastly' shade of pink') and the size of her suitcase. A suitcase which, it might be added, was not there.

"She was writing Rachel?" Asked Lestrade as Sherlock and Claire gestured towards the message. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, a media woman from Cardiff was writing an angry message in German in an English speaking City. Don't be daft Lestrade, I'm sure that – as high up in the food chain as you are here – you're not stupid. Sherlock why are you going on about a suitcase?" Josh said as he looked at Sherlock ramble on about a suitcase.

"Her suitcase splattered her right leg as she towed it. Where is it, where did you put it?" Sherlock questioned.

"There was no case." Said Lestrade. Sherlock bolted from the room.

"Has anyone seen a suitcase?" He yelled. "Was there a suitcase anywhere in this house?"

"There was no case Sherlock!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Oh come on! They took the pills themselves, chewed them and swallowed them. There are clear signs that even you lot couldn't miss!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Right, yeah. Thanks for that." Lestrade said rolling his eyes.

"It's murder. Oh I love serial killers, always something to look forwards to. Look into her friends and family and find Rachel!" Sherlock said looking back at the three companions.

"Why are you saying that it's murder Sherlock?" Josh asked.

"Where is her case did she eat it?" Lestrade sarcastically asked.

"Hotel?" John asked .

"Nope." Said Claire, the pieces slowly clicking into place. "I know girls like her. She colour co-ordinates her lipstick and her shoes. Look at her hair, there's no way she would have left the hotel with her hair looking like that."

"Meaning...? Come on Josh, Claire you're good, I can tell." Prompted Sherlock.

"The killer took the case with them from here!" Josh and Claire exclaimed at once.

"Serial killers are tricky, you have to wait for them to make a mistake!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"We can't wait! People could die!" Lestrade shouted at him.

"Look at us. Look at _her_ really closely Lestrade they've already made a mistake!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"What mistake?" Asked a frustrated looking Anderson.

"PINK!" And with that he disappeared.

The hall was silent for a second before Claire turned to John and Josh.

"Aaaand he's off again. Well Johnny-boy at least life won't be boring from now on. Do you think he'll wait for us?" Josh said looking at Claire and John.

"He's gone." Said Donovan spitefully.

"Well then John, Josh it looks like we're getting a cab. Remember to get that body to St. Bart's please Lestrade." Claire said and with that they left the building.

They wandered out into the street.

"You were good, in there I mean." John said as he shuffled under the police tape.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself." Josh replied.

"I didn't do anything." John said.

"You identified the C.O.D." Claire fixed him with those eyes, eyes that made you feel like a germ under a microscope. Eyes that made you listen to her. He nodded lamely.

"Now, where are we?" John asked.


End file.
